


A Haunting Past

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: Harry's past memories are revealed when he's forced to undergo Snapes idea of teaching the mind arts. The past is quickly revealed and no one knows who is safe anymore.  Not when He is alive. There we're tales passed to the first year Slytherins. It always told of a boy who seemed to be the weakest of them all. It was wrong. Wrong on so many levels.  He was a God. Metaphorically speaking at least. He was to be feared because if you crossed him,  you we're never seen again. All because he had Death on his side.That tale will quickly spread all throughout Hogwarts,  warning them of the times to come. And if anyone stood in his way... Merlin have mercy on your soul. Because He won't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters!

"Clear your mind!" The dark haired man snarled, his black eyes trying to glare him into submission.

He hadn't wanted to teach the boy occlumency. He hadn't wanted to teach the insufferable brat anything. The old meddling coot wouldn't take no as an answer and the fact he reminded him so much of his father with the dark unruly hair and wire rimmed glasses, and how badly he screwed up with his mother... The boy just seemed to bring out the worst in him.

Unusually dark green eyes stared at the man for a moment, his eyes carefully blank as he imagined the most painful of ways for the bastard to die. If the man had bothered to teach, then this wouldn't have been a problem!

"Legilimens!"

Harry held back a pain filled scream as Snape forced himself inside his mind, the flimsy barrier trying to shield his mind, bypassed almost instantly. Every memory the man wished to see whisked past, hours of of his worst memories gone through in mere seconds.

When Snape released the spell, Harry was panting heavily. His head was hurting and his forehead was drenched with sweat. The crap excuse of what Snape thought was teaching was bringing him nothing but pain.

"Clear your mind," he ordered again. 'Legilimens."

The awful feeling was back, all of his memories getting shuffled through.

Snape came to a stop when he came across a small black box, sat at the very center of his mind. Small cracks littered throughout and a bright light seeped through. Snape forced his magic at said box, forcing it through the cracks before it shattered into millions of pieces and scattering.

Then it stopped.

The excruciating pain that was being inflicted on him stopped.

His mental defenses shot up, a solid iron wall covered in runes sat at the forefront. A large maze was behind it where deadly creatures and plants lived in various spots, waiting for prey to appear.

The final defense was a door. There was no door handle, just a carving of the hallows.

The door opened, every memory inside flew out, making itself known before pulled back in by a large skeleton hand. The door didn't close, not fully.

Snape was thrown out of the boys mind, not even able to get a glimpse of the new information before being thrown against the wall behind him. A loud crack echoing through the now silent room.

He was slouched against the wall, his bones aching at the force they'd just withstood. Snape eyed the boy, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as Harry's eyes we're briefly the exact color of the killing curse.

Harry's head lolled to the side, his eyes stopped glowing and a small smirk aimed at something in front of him. Something only he could see. "It's good to be back. "

He stood, graceful as a panther before brushing off his robe while getting a good look around the room.

Harry frowning momentarily, displeased with what had just occurred. "Though, it wasn't supposed to be this soon. "

'Welcome back Master. ' One voice made up of many floated through his head, glad that he had regained his memories.

"I did miss you my dear. You'll have to forgive me for not having the time to chat for the next few days Death, I'll be rather busy." His voice was slightly aloof, thoughts in another place.

Another time.

Dangerous green eyes turned to gaze sharply at the overgrown bat of a potions master, seemingly sizing him up before turning away. 

The man deemed inadequate.

Harry walked swiftly through the castle, taking shortcuts when he came across one.

Snape followed closely behind, his wand held tightly in his hand. Something had happened and it apparently was changing the boy greatly. He needed to let Dumbledore know soon, lest the old man found out by someone else.

Harry didn't even need to say the password to Slytherin Common room before it opened on it's own. All eyes turned to him before glancing at their professor and noticing the tightly gripped wand.

Everyone's eyes narrowed, wands drawn for safety.

He ignored this, going straight for the portrait of Salazar hanging over the fireplace. "Sal."

The normally quiet portrait of a school founder smiled slightly, taking a ring off and tossing it through the painting, falling straight through into his hands and he nodded his thanks.

"Get me the horcruxes, " he ordered Death as he turned to look at Snape. 

Correction, his arm.

'Of course Master.'

He put the ring, twirling it around a few times. He stared at Snape for a moment before walking towards Snape, eyes glinting with suppressed anger.

When close enough, he roughly grabbed the mans arm and yanked the mans robe sleeve up enough to see the mark.

Everyone around him tightened their grip on their wands, preparing to attack the boy if he harmed their professor.

Snape was rather curious as to what the boy was doing while simultaneously thanking Merlin that his students we're there if something we're to happen. If this was the boy from earlier, he wouldn't have had a problem.

But this wasn't him. This was an unknown.

Harry traced the mark with a finger, letting his magic comb through and tell him all about the mark and how it worked.

Snape shivered slightly when he saw the smirk on Harry's face. It was as Voldemort's on a good day.

It promised horriblehorrible pain.

It was terrifying.

The finger was replaced with his full hand, gripping the Snape's wrist rather roughly. He shoved his magic through, forcing the mark to respond to him, ordering it to gather everyone where Tom was.

And it did. It pulsed on everyone who bore the mark, telling them to gather now.

He could almost see Toms face as everyone started popping in in front of him, telling him the required greeting when summoned.

The last thing everyone saw before Harry and Snape apperated, was a face that would give any lesser student nightmares.

And the sound of a seventh year cursing extensively drew the moment to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> So if any of you read my other works, you'll know that I rarely have time to write until December. It's usually a chapter of a new story I upload because I usually have one finished. Check back when you want to see if something has been updated.


End file.
